Una semana
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Alya le propone a Bridgette que no acose por una semana a Felix y ella acepta, ella se acerca aCalude y cierto rubio se sentirá molesto y desplazado con la chica como haciendo pequeños descubrimientos, ¿Qué pasara cuando vea a Claude como rival por la atención de la chica?
1. Chapter 1

Alya y Bridgette estaban en el cuarto de la segunda cuando la morena dio a hablar de un tema

-¿Una semana?-pregunto Bridgette a su amiga

-¡Si!, en una semana será el festival y seria un perfecto momento para estar con tu Felix

Y aunque esa idea le agradara a Bridgette, últimamente dejo de pensar en ese rubio frio, ella siempre fue optimista aun después de sus crueles rechazos, pero ahora...ahora solo quería dejar de sentirse triste por alguien que nunca la veía de otra forma que no sea como una acosadora

-No lo se...-dijo indecisa

-Entonces pongamos mi plan-dijo la morena con una rara sonrisa-ignora a Feliz toda esta semana

-¿Eh?-parpadeo varias veces, por esa extraña idea que tenia Alya-no entiendo

-El siempre te ignora a pesar de todas las atenciones que le das, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella y la peli azul asintió con un suspiro-entonces volteemos los papeles, Bri toda esta semana no miraras o hablaras con Felix Agreste-sentencio y la muchacha solo le miro-Bri esta es la mejor forma de saber si el siente algo o no, no lo hago para mal pero-le miro seria-quiero que vivas ya la vida, y no estar detrás de ese rubiecito

-Alya...

-¿Aceptas?, solo será esta semana, no es mucho tiempo lo que te pido

-...-Aunque Bridgette no se sentía segura con eso, era la ultima oportunidad, amaba a Felix, pero lo que ella vivía era un "Amor masoquista", y ya tenia suficiente tiempo detrás del mismo como para no darse cuenta que alguien mas la quería-de acuerdo, desde mañana ya no acosare a Felix Agreste-dijo animada y decidida

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamo con alegría la morena y abrazándola-por mientras, intenta hablar con otros chicos, puede que alguno este colado por ti-dándole codazos en el estomago con una mirada picara

-No lo creo-dijo segura

-Puede que si Bri

Al día siguiente era Lunes, y como de costumbre Bridgette despertó tarde y estaba alistándose con el corto tiempo que tenia. Como no podía irse corriendo, tuvo que convertirse en Ladybug y saltar por los tejados hasta la escuela, y cuidándose que nadie la viera, fue al edificio mas cercano y se destranformo

-Corre Bridgette, o no te dejaran pasar-dijo Tikki

-¡Voy!

Con todo lo que podían sus piernas, llego a tiempo a sus clases, solo que hubo algo distinto

-Señorita Cheng por poco-dijo la maestra y ella se rio nerviosa-como vio cambiamos de lugares, y el ultimo que queda es con Claude

-Seguro maestra-dijo con una sonrisa y fue con el pelirrojo y pasando de Felix que se quedo desconcertado, ella siempre le miraba y sonreía, ahora fue como si no lo viera-hola Claude

-Hola Bridgette-dijo el con una sonrisa animada

-Y ahora que están todos, con el compañero tendrán que ir al festival que se hará en una semana y tomaran fotos o anotaciones para luego representar lo que vieron hay con algún dibujo, anécdota o lo que gusten

-Es genial que nos toque juntos Bri-dijo el castaño feliz

-Claro, nos divertiremos mucho hoy-dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul mostrando lo feliz que estaba de trabajar con el

Pero para alguien no era algo bueno, y lo demostró arrugando las cejas y viendo molesto a Claude sin saber porque de eso


	2. Chapter 2

Molesto, es así como el se sentía

Por alguna razón se sentía molesto Felix, si alguien le miraba podía notar lo tenso que estaba, y nadie sabia la razón, o tal vez una persona. El rubio miraba con disimulada discreción a los bancos de atrás, donde se encontraban Bridgette y Claude charlando animadamente y eso incrementaba su enojo

-¿Que pasa Felix?-pregunto el moreno a su lado

-Nana-contesto cortante

Aunque no quiso insistir, solo miro a donde el podía decir que mirase, y se encontró con su fan-por no decir acosadora-mas grande

Alya al margen de todo no sabia si alegrarse o molestarse por el comportamiento del chico, pero una sonrisa surco en rostro, y no de las buenas. Al finalizar la clase las dos amigas se fueron y Bridgette por segunda vez ignoro a su querido Felix, aunque por dentro quería ir con el

-Wow amigo, ¿se habrá cansado de ti?-pregunto Nino y Felix solo miro a otro lado

-Mejor, así tengo mi espacio-le dijo intentando parecer calmado

En la siguiente clase el profesor no vino, y Alya aprovecho el momento para hablar con su mejor amiga a solas

-¡Te felicito Bridgette!, ignorando a Felix...

-Es duro, y es el primer día-comento la peli azul

-Solo te faltarían seis días, así que después de clases iremos a tu casa y quitaremos las fotos y tolo lo relacionado con Felix-esta Bridgette iba a replicar pero la morena lo impidió-es parte de ignorarlo todo este tiempo, nada de ir a sus sesiones de fotos o seguirlo

-Pero...

-Tu prometiste que esta semana, así que haremos lo que dije

-De acuerdo Alya-dijo resignada Bridgette ante la victoria de esta

Y aunque hubo cierta paz, no siempre dura cuando un enemigo atacaba la ciudad y nuestros héroes tenían que aparecer. Esta vez era un chico a quien convertía a todos en estatuas con solo lanzarles un rayo

-Me tengo que ir-dijo la peli azul y se fue rápido a donde nadie la vieran-Tiki...¡transformación!

Felix también busco donde esconderse y fue al baño de hombres

-Plag transformación

El tipo se hacia llamar El Coleccionista y ya había transformado a Chloe **(¡Viva! dijo cof cof sigamos XD)** y antes de transformar a alguien mas un yoyo sujeto su mano donde lanzaba sus rayos

-Me gusta el arte, pero no cuando son con personas reales-dijo Ladybug

-Pues tu serás otra estatua mas-contesto el lanzándole el rayo y ella lo esquivo

-Mi respuesta es no

Ladybug esquivaba con agilidad sus ataques pero cuando ya le iba a dar alguien la ayuda a esquivarlo

-Lamento la tardanza my lady

-Gato tonto, pensaba que nunca aparecerías

Ya el dúo de héroes peleo contra el Coleccionista y acabo en victoria por parte de ellos cuando purificaron al akuma que estaba en su pico (no se como se llame eso que usan con el martillo y hacen eso)

-My lady eso fue perrrfecto-dijo con su chistes de gato

-Gracias Chat, pero me tengo que ir-dijo seria y yendo a un lugar y quitar la transformación como lo hizo Chat

-¡Bridgette!-grito alguien y era Claude cuando la encontró-me tenias preocupado, ¿estas bien?

-Claro, gracias por preocuparte

-Alya me dijo que habías desaparecido y yo...

-Solo fui a esconderme Cluade tranquilo-dijo ella

-Que alivio Bridgette

Por un rato hablaron hasta que Alya se llevo a su amiga y se fueron a la casa de Bridgette a quitar ciertas cosas

-Todo Bridgette, TODO-dijo Alya al verla aferrarse a una foto de Felix y ella se negó- amiga es por tu bien, hicimos un trato y esto no hará que cumplas, es solo una semana

-Mmmm-miro la foto y suspiro-toma

-Para estar segura mejor me lo llevo a mi casa

-¡Que mala!-haciendo un mohín

-Solo es una semana, comparado a cuanto tiempo lo acosas-rodando sus ojos

Y de alguna forma, se cumplió el primer día de no acosar a Felix


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos!**

 **cuando vi cuantas leídas fueron me emocione mucho y ashaksajsas**

 **En Wattpad había leído algunas pero...varias seguían sin seguir o apenas se comenzaban y aquí en fanfiction eran one-shots de ellos, así que me dieron ganas de hacer esta historia. Y en la otra que era de Adrinette, la quiero seguir solo que no sabia como :v**

 **Y he aquí, con un fic de BridgettexFelix**

* * *

Dia 2

Tikki estaba plácidamente dormida cuando abrió los ojos abruptamente, ¡debía levantar a Bridgette!

-¡Bri...!-iba a llamarla pero al ver la cama vacía, abrió como plato los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿enserio su amiga se levanto temprano?

Tuvo que esperar a que la peli azul apareciera en el cuarto, y la vio salir del baño con el cabello mojado y su ropa interior puesta. Por parte de Bridgette, era de esperar que cuando se despertó sintió que se le hacia tarde como siempre, pero lo comprobó al ver el reloj, tenia tiempo para bañarse, hacia tiempo que no despertaba tranquila, era verdad que al ver su cuarto sin nada relacionado con Felix era...extraño

-¿No testas enferma Bri?-pregunto Tikki

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Tu...levantándote temprano...-insinuó la kwami

-Lose es raro pero creo que dormí mejor que nunca-admitió la peli azul-desde que...

-Desde que conoces a Felix-siguió Tikki

No era del todo verdad,habia veces que llegaba temprano y otras tarde, pero desde que conocía a Felix Agreste, por pensar y soñar una cita con este modelo, sus sueños ganaban hasta que debía de despertar

-¿Y si la semana termina?-pregunto Tikki

-O Felix me mira...o yo lo olvido

 **Casa Agreste:**

Felix como de costumbre se despertó temprano, pero según Plagg estaba de un humor de perros que ni el se aguantaba

Rodo el día de ayer volteaba a todos lados si veía a Bridgette siguiéndolo como siempre, se sintió en mucho tiempo intranquilo, ¡ni sus galletas dejo!, al final de cada secion ella estaba hay con una caja de...

-¿¡Porque pienso en eso!?-se pregunto el rubio despeinándose su cabello con sus manos, pero al verse en el espejo era ver a Chat sin traje, solo que demasiado serio, tuvo que acomodárselo como siempre-no debería importarme si esta ella

-¿Y porque te molesta que no estuviera?-pregunto Plagg comiéndose un queso

-No me importa, que haga lo que quiera-saliendo del cuarto y salir de la casa para subirse a la limosina

Quería creerlo, que Bridgette ya estaba dejándolo de acosar tanto, debía ser la costumbre, ¡eso debía ser!. Aunque no lo admitiera, se podía decir que estaba agradecido por sus atenciones, pero si no fuera tan rara y fuera mas como su Lady, seria perfecta

Su Lady

Chat era ese lado que pedía a gritos libertad, uno que actuaba sin importar lo que pensaran los otros y ese que era rechazado por Ladybug todo el...tiempo.

Antes de poder analizarlo ya había llegado a la escuela, se bajo de la limosina luego de que Nathalie le dijera su horario. Apenas pudo avanzar unos cuando pasos cuando choco con alguien

-Lo siento-dijo esa inconfundible voz y antes de decir algo la vio alejarse rápidamente e irse con la morena

Felix noto que ella ya no tenia sus dos coletas, si no una coleta alta, haciendo que se viera, aunque no lo creyera, linda

Pero todo se arruino cuando Claude se acerco a saludarlas y ella le sonreía, haciendo que un sabor amargo se instalara en su boca

Eso que lo evitara no tenia ningún sentido para el, ya podía escuchar las risas de Plagg en su maleta cuando paso eso, ese maldito gato se quedaría sin queso. Aunque el se mostrara serio, la molestia crecía al recordar que Bridgette y Claude trabajarían juntos

¿Acaso ese niñato tenia que ver con eso?


	4. Chapter 4

Las primeras horas de clase fueron raramente tranquilas, a excepción de Chloe encimándose como siempre sobre el,y que Bridgette no viniera a hacer lo mismo solo porque estaba con el estúpido de Claude hablando de quien sabe cuanta cosa. Felix intentaba no mirar atrás como siempre para verla con sus ojos de enamorada, pero fueron unas dos veces que lo hico y hasta atrás, ella ni siquiera le daba la mirada

 _-*¿Por qué de repente lo hace?*-_ pensó el rubio

Para Bridgette se le dificultaba no hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando el Agreste estaba cerca, y agradecía los temas variados de Claude y tener el lugar mas atrás, se tenia que tranquilizar, ¡tan solo era el segundo día!, pero ya, tenia suficiente de expresar su amor a alguien a quien no la quiere, pero tenia las leves esperanzas de poder hacer que el se diera cuenta

Las clases fueron interrumpidas por un ataque a la ciudad a causa de un akuma, y todos se fueron y ciertos chicos hicieron un desvió para poder transformarse en los héroes de Paris, Chat Noir y Ladybug

El akuma era solo una niña que vestía como una princesa y molesta porque en su fiesta de cumpleaños no fue ninguno de sus amigos y sus padres la dejaron hay, así que hacia que todos los adultos le dieran regalos y que los niños jugaran en su fiesta en contra de su voluntad

-¡My lady!-exclamo el gato cuando llegaron a la escena

-¡Lucky Charm!-grito la Catarina y el objeto de hoy era...-¿un oso de felpa?-se pregunto al tener en sus manos un oso mediano rojo de puntos negros

-My lady, ¿acaso si le dará un regalo a esa niña caprichosa?-pregunto su compañero de peleas

-Mejor en vez de hacer preguntas sin sentido ve y distráela- ordeno ella pensando en que haría con el oso

-Enseguida-saltando de los tejados e ir contra la niña

Después de un largo rato todo termino bien y Paris de nuevo en paz. Chat Noir casi ni notaba que el cabello de su Lady ya no tenia sus características coletas, si no una sola coleta alta y recordó que ese mismo peinado tenia Bridgette hoy

-My lady yo...

-Nos vemos después gato-se fue sin dejarlo terminar y saltar por los tejados de los edificios

Chat también se tuvo que ir porque tenia sesión de fotos; cuando desapareció su transformación se fue volvió a ser el chico frio y serio que todos conocen. Al legar al lugar donde era la sesión miro a todos lados como de costumbre si veía a cierta peli azul, pero, hoy tampoco volvió a aparecer para verlo hacer su trabajo

¿Tan acostumbrado estaba de su presencia?

La sesión termina y va por sus cosas e ir en la limosina con Nathalie que le dice de sus próximas actividades, no le quedaba mas que escuchar y asentir a todo; llegando a la mansión Agreste solo se fue a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta

-¡Felix mi queso!-ordeno el kwami gatuno

-En mi escritorio-quitando su chaleco y desabrochar sus mangas

-Esa niña ya se ha cansado de ti-comiendo su queso-¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo amargado que eres?

-Que haga lo que quiera, solo es una molestia-

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas niño, porque tu mirada buscándola dice otra cosa-terminado su queso y comiéndose otro

Felix quiso ignorarle, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a eso?, debía aliviarse, una acosadora menos en la escuela y en su vida, entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? luego la imagen de su Lady llego a su mente, tenia una coleta alta igual a la de Bridgette, eso era coincidencia, eso tenia que ser

Bridgette en su cuarto confeccionaba un nuevo vestido que estaba a punto de acabar, su idea era usarlo el dia en la feria. Eso lograba despejar su mente de lo que le inquietaba, y eso tenia nombre y apellido

-Que lindo te esta quedando lindo Bri-dijo Tikki volando a su alrededor

-Gracias Tikki, que bueno que estoy haciéndolo

-¿Te refieres a eso no?

-Es que...tengo miedo Tikki-dejando sus cosas en la mesita-¿que tal si esto no funciona?¿y si Felix nunca me hace caso?-pregunta con una sonrisa triste

-Demuestra que te mereces algo mejor-contesto abrazando su mejilla

La Cheng asintió y siguió con sus bordados, esperando que los días pasaran con rapidez y no con la lentitud tan tortuosa que sentía en esos momentos

* * *

 **¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les parece si en el próximo capitulo Bridgette tenga una cita y Felix la siga? 7u7**

 **Lamento si los hago cortos, pero siempre los hago en un dia mis capítulos y en la noche porque a esta hora puedo usarla, y que en la tarde tengo escuela :v**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la demora, se me frio el cerebro con este fic y no supe que hacer, y que próximamente volveré a la escuela 7-7 mi ultimo año y me voy a la Uni, cosa que me da miedo :s**

 **Gracias a los lectores y a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, que agregaron a favoritos mi historia, me hizo muy feliz**

* * *

Dia 3

El tercer dia había llegado, y con ello que Bridgette llegara nuevamente temprano, la ignorancia a la presencia de ese muchacho y las charlas con su compañero de banco, ni las quejas de Chloe le arruinaban su mañana

Al terminar las clases todos se iban a sus casas, incluyendo a la dulce Bridgette si no fuera por cierto castaño llamado Claude, sin saber que Felix estaba escuchando todo (chismoso :v)

-Oye Bri, ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?-pregunto animado el chico

-¡Claro!-respondió sonriente la joven

-Genial, entonces andando-anuncio su acompañante con una sonrisa, saliendo del salón y sin notar un Felix que tenia un semblante muy serio, mirando con odio a Claude y que su Kwami se estuviera burlando de el desde su mochila,

El decidió ignorarlo e ir a sus sesiones de foto y las actividades que Nathalie tuviera en su agenda. Iría a hacer su trabajo como siempre, acataría la sindicaciones que le diera el fotógrafo , iría a sus clases de chino, iría a otra sesión de fotos y su día seria solo trabajo. Nada que lo distrajera y que le colmara la paciencia hasta no poder mas. Ignoraría que cierta chica no estaría, ¡perfecto!

Subió al auto y se fue a su primer destino, sin darse cuenta que la asistente de su padre estaba en una distancia prudente, porque el aura oscura que desprendía daba algo de miedo

Mientras con cierta parejita

Ambos fueron a la heladería donde Bridgette eligió uno de chocolate y Claude uno de galleta

-¿Y que piensas de la feria a la que iremos?-pregunto el castaño caminando por las calles

-Ah pues, se ve que será divertido-contesto sonriente la peli azul-¿y tu Claude?

-Mientras sea contigo será divertido-contesto un poco coqueto causándole un tierno sonrojo a su cita

Porque eso era, una cita

Terminando su helado fueron a un parque pero cuando iban a entrar Bridgette vio a lo lejos a cierto rubio y paro en seco, el castaño viendo a su misma dirección entendió el porque de ello, así que sin mas, tomo la mano de la chica y salieron rápido de ese lugar, acción que noto un modelo

-C-Claude...

-Vamos a ver una película, escuche que sacaron una muy buena-decía rápido y hacerse el desentendido

-V-Vale

Aunque tardo un poco, entendió que la saco de hay porque Felix estaba, algo que agradeció porque si no lo hubiera hecho todo el plan se hubiera ido a la basura, y mostrar que seguía siendo esa chica que lo sigue a todos lados. Pero al ver a Claude, intentando distraerla, solo eso hacia que las palabras de su mejor amiga eran verdad, había chicos que se interesaban en ella, en la torpe de ella, y no ignorándola con frialdad

-¡Auch!-exclamo Claude cuando algo le callo en la cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada la peli azul al ver su mano tocar su nuca

-Si, pero no es nada-sonrió tranquilándola un poco-vamos al cien Bri

-Ok~

 _-*Rayos*-_ pensó cierto héroe al ver que actuaba y seguían yendo a donde fueran _-*¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?*-_ se pregunto al estar hay, en un edificio y vigilando a esos dos cuando debía estar haciendo sus actividades

Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, si prefería dejar su acoso bien por el, pero no podía ignorar que sentía un extraño sentimiento al verlo tan sonriente con Claude, dejándose tomar de la mano, ¿tan rápido lo olvido? ¿fue un capricho de Bridgette?. Sus pensamientos eran molestos, confusos, el amaba a Ladybug, ella era su único amor, solo miro una ultima vez y se fue saltando a donde se pudiera destransformar, aunque sintió el presentimiento de que no debió hacerlo

Los chicos fueron a ver una película de acción y comedia, haciendo que se entretuvieran un rato, luego de eso Claude la fue a dejar a su casa donde se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y decirle que mañana hablarían

-¿Bri?-pregunto Tikki ya en su cuarto

-¿Esta mal el estar con Claude cuando sigo pensando en Felix?-pregunto confusa

-No puedo responder a eso Brid, tu tienes la decisión de parar o seguir-respondió su compañera abrazando su mejilla-nunca uno decide de quien enamorarse, cada uno tiene sus decisiones

-Tan solo, quiero saber que esto esta bien-abrazándose a si misma-pero si Alya tiene razón, esto pasara a otra pagina, no importa que decida, con tal de no salir lastimada de nuevo Tikki

La noche callo, y un minino se hizo presente fuera de u habitación. Toco la puerta y ella le abrió

-¿Chat Noir?-pregunto confusa

-Hola princesa-saludo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Que haces aquí?-cruzándose de brazos-¿no deberías patrullar o algo?

-¿Acaso me hechas?, y yo que vine a ver si estaba bien-haciéndose el herido

-No tengo tiempo gato tonto, tengo que hacer mi tarea-queriendo cerrar la puerta pero un pie se interpuso-vete Chat

-¿Le hice algo para que estuviera molesta conmigo?

-No es eso, pero quiero terminar mi tarea-tratando de patear su mi pero era inútil

-Pues usted la hace y yo la cuido-siguió insistiendo

-Bien, pero si molestas no dudare en rociarte con agua-dejándolo entrar a su cuarto y volver a hacer su tarea

Chat se sentó en su cama viéndola de espaldas. El no entendía porque insistió tanto en quedarse, pero quería respuestas, ¿Qué hizo con ese idiota? aunque siguió con sus trabajos no dejaba de pensar a donde fueron, o si el tarado ese intento hacer algo mas. Miro su cuarto, todas las paredes vacías, tuvo la oportunidad de ver su habitación cuando la visito, fotos de el pegadas por todos lados, ¿lo estaba olvidando?

 _-*Es enserio eso de ignorarme_ *-pensó serio y apretando sus manos y volverlas puños

-Chat mejor vete, solo estoy ignorándote-le dijo ella sin verlo

-Yo...-un beep se escucho y esa era su señal-creo que si, hasta luego princesa-saliendo del cuarto pero la mira una ultima vez, pero su mirada era triste, y se fue de ese lugar

Cuando llego a su casa, Plagg fue directo a su queso y el a su cama

-Ahora si te dejo en paz-se burlo el gato, pero no escucho nada de su portador-¿Felix?

Se acerco a el flotando y solo vio como el chico miraba el techo pensativo, ¿le habrá afectado?. Si Felix supiera que esa chica era si tan querida Ladybug estaría peor, la chica que ama ignorando ambas formas, pero lo dejaría aprender esa lección, y luego, tal vez, diría la verdad

Por ahora era dejarlo sufrir un poco

* * *

 **El tercer día en un capitulo**

 **Tenia que hacerlo, asi no andaba de dos en dos los días, y porque también deseaba traerles un capitulo**

 **Hare sufrir a Felix, un poco, ya pronto pasara algo 7u7**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios :3**


End file.
